Una Cita Inolvidable
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Syaoran como siempre planeaba la cita perfecta para su primer aniversario pero no contaba con que Sakura no solo la volvería perfecta sino que la convertiria en una cita digna de recordar,Una cita Inolvidable


_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP_

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

_._

_**Una cita inolvidable**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La alarma del celular de Syaoran sonó a las 6:45 a.m, se levanto con suma emoción tenia un día muy agitado por delante, pero primero tenia que hacer ciertas comprobaciones antes de poner en marcha su tan elaborado plan del día, preparo su desayuno con sumo cuidado y vio la fecha y conto 365 días habían pasado desde que Sakura Kinomoto había aceptado sus sentimientos, sin duda ese era un día especial, si en la mente de Syaoran ya estaba todo planeado para celebrar dicho evento, porque si algo tenia el era ser precavido y mas cuando se trataba de su bella novia, mas que bella el la describiría como hermosa, Syaoran termino su desayuno y se preparo este serio un día que Sakura recordaría de eso se encargaría el._

_._

_. _

_Sakura se levanto al as 7:30 a.m como siempre, había olvidado poner la alarma de su despertador y ahora estaba tarde para salir con Syaoran lo mas probable es que llegara y ella todavía no estuviera lista, suspiro pensando en que seguro Syaoran ya había pensado la cita por su aniversario a veces era bueno que el fuera tan precavido pero ella quería que el fuera mas espontaneo y hoy estaba decidida a lograr que Syaoran dejara de ser tan meticuloso, bajo de su cuarto_

_–No corras –la voz de Touya la asusto_

_–Hermano no me asustes –dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglarse _

_Touya la vio de arriba para abajo antes de poder decirle algo_

_– ¿saldrás con el mocoso? –pregunto Touya en forma de desdén_

_–Syaoran no es un mocoso, es mi novio –dijo Sakura defendiendo a Syaoran_

_Touya sonrió ante la cara de su hermana –bueno el tiene rato esperándote, pero como siempre te dormiste –dijo en tono de burla_

_Sakura se sonrojo por la forma en que su hermano le decía las cosas_

_"un día me las pagaras" –pensó Sakura mientras suspiraba y veía a syaoran en ese momento comprendió que el había escuchado lo que ella había dicho y eso la hico palidecer, justo lo que necesitaba era que el la viera justo sin terminar de arreglarse y peleando con su hermano el día no podía ir peor_

_Syaoran se ruborizo al ver a Sakura y oír como lo defendía de su hermano quien le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero todo fue opacado por la cara sonrojada de Sakura quien lo veía de una manera tan linda que él sentía que se perdía en sus hermoso ojos verdes_

_._

_Eran las 9:30 a.m cuando los dos chicos salieron de la casa Sakura tenia la cara apenada no solo lo había hecho esperar más de lo normal también había visto como se peleaba con su hermano y había tenido que soportar las indirectas que Touya le lanzaba_

_Syaoran revisó su agenda, era un chico demasiado ordenado como para no anticipar el retraso en casa de Sakura, este día seria perfecto._

_Syaoran veía sin prestar atención a su alrededor cuando Sakura le pidió ir al Templo eso no estaba en su lista pero como negarse a esos ojos verdes y a su piel nívea, syaoran sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo y es que ya estaba en esa edad y no era demasiado pervertido como para no pensar en la hermosa figura de Sakura_

_–Tomemos una foto –dijo Sakura sacando una cámara_

_Syaoran frunció el ceño no le agradaban las fotos pero si era con Sakura entonces eso cambiaba_

_ –Mira syaoran –señalo Sakura –que lindo estanque –Sakura veía el estanque en el templo, que mas bien era como un pequeño lago syaoran suspiro Sakura podía poner sus planes de cabeza, pero esta vez el tenia un plan, y en el plan no estaba un paseo por el estanque por mas romántico que pareciera el tenia una mejor idea_

_–Mira unos patos –señalo Sakura –démosle de comer –dijo sonriendo_

_Syaoran la vio __**"no le daría de comer a los patos, syaoran lo había decidido tomaría a Sakura de la mano la llevaría al parque de diversiones subirían a la rueda de la fortuna y verían los fuegos artificiales juntos y culminaría todo con un beso, no había patos en su plan, se negaría, porque aunque le doliera negarle algo a Sakura, era lo mejor si syaoran pensó mucho lo que haría"**_

_¡Le dio de comer a los patos!__ Syaoran vio como Sakura sonreía, tal vez ese fue su error numero uno no ver bien a su alrededor y ver que había más patos de lo que él podía alimentar, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de eso cuando se vio rodeado de patos y noto que había tirado migajas por todo el suelo, pero eso no fue todo, sin darse cuenta los patos se fueron contra ellos haciendo que corrieran hacia el bote, syaoran en un acto reflejo empujo a Sakura y empujo el bote sin remos, lo cual hizo que quedara flotando en el agua mientras él era atacado por los patos _

_Sakura vio como los patos atacaban a su novio sin poder ayudarlo ya que estaba flotando junto al bote, lo que le hacía que se preguntara como la había empujado y lo más importante la había empujado al agua y había empujado el bote sin remos al mismo tiempo, Sakura se apoyo al bote ya que la corriente comenzaba a llevársela además que desde ese lugar se podía ver la cara de syaoran mientras los patos lo picoteaban Sakura sonrió no importaba que estuviera mojada la escena en si ya era divertida_

_Syaoran solo pudo suspirar había logrado poner a Sakura a salvo de unos patos asesinos, y eso era lo importante, aunque no lo hubiera hecho de la forma más cortes mientras era picoteado se dio cuenta que había empujado a Sakura "empuje a Sakura" –se dijo a sí mismo -¿empuje a Sakura? –se pregunto nuevamente. Y alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura flotando junto al bote._

_"En ese momento se preguntaba de dónde sacó la genial idea de ir a pasear al templo. Bueno, ese no era el problema, sino que, si no hubiera regado por el suelo todas las migajas de pan para alimentar a los patos del lago, ellos no los habrían atacado y su acompañante no estaría flotando junto al bote."_

–Genial Li –se dijo mientras suspiraba y se dio cuenta que su detallada cita de aniversario había salido de todo menos bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran suspiro mientras caminaba de la mano de Sakura lleno de plumas de patos por toda su ropa y ella empapada por el agua

– Ha sido la mejor cita que hemos tenido –dijo la castaña

–Pero salió mal –dijo syaoran algo triste –yo quería que esta cita fuera la mas inolvidable

Sakura volvió a sonreír –te equivocas esta cita a sido inolvidable y era un buen recuerdo que le contaremos un día a nuestro hijos –Sakura se puso roja y syaoran igual –además sonreíste –dijo Sakura mostrándole la cámara

Syaoran se sonrojo mas y es eso posible – ¿tomaste fotos?

Sakura asintió y syaoran comprendió que no importaba el lugar solo importaba que estaba con Sakura y no pudo evitar sonreír para ella.

–tienes razón esta será una cita para recordar y un lindo recuerdo –dijo syaoran deteniéndose y dándole un beso mientras tomaba una foto

–un aniversario para recordar –dijo Sakura

–aun pienso que la idea de los fuegos artificiales es una excelente forma de terminar una cita

–Aun tienes el próximo año para intentar hacerlo –le dijo Sakura sonriendo –espero con ansias nuestro siguiente aniversario

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran se puso rojo mientras escuchaba a su esposa relatar lo que había ocurrido ese dia hacia varios años

– ¿realmente empujaste a Sakura al agua? –pregunto una divertida Tomoyo

–no dijo que la salve de unos patos asesinos –se defendió syaoran

–muy cierto aun tengo las foto del funesto ataque

Sakura y syaoran sonrieron

–Sin duda esa cita fue muy especial –dijo syaoran y dejo a Sakura platicando con Tomoyo

"la mejor cita" –dijo para si mismo y sonrió habían pasado por mucho pero sin duda syaoran siempre recordaría ese día, el día que comprendió que a veces las mejores cosas no tienen que ser planeadas, olo pasaban sin avisar y lo mejor era disfrutarlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA/ bueno aquí termina este pequeño Oneshot algo extraño, pero bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios


End file.
